Mi chica alternativa
by SixgunSnow
Summary: Todos hemos pasado alguna vez por la terrible presión de nuestros padres por presentarles a una pareja formal... bueno eso mismo está pasando Iwaizumi, al no tener mas opciones tiene que recurrir a uno de esos sospechosos sitios de renta para poder vivir el aniversario de sus padres con relativa tranquilidad pero... ¿Las cosas de verdad saldrán tan bien como lo espera? IwaOi


Hola! he vuelto con un nuevo fic de uno de mis fandoms favoritos: Haikyuu!, en realidad no sé muy bien cuantos capítulos van a salir, además tampoco tengo idea si va a llamar su atención (Espero que sí XD), pero aún así tenía ganas de escribir algo parecido. En fin, no les molesto más, disfruten la lectura

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **"Un gran servicio al alcance de sus expectativas, elíjanos y no se arrepentirá, un amor a su medida, tardes llenas de diversión, será la envidia de sus amigos, una de las mejores experiencias de su vida"**

Cerró el portátil con un suspiro, se sentía estúpido por siquiera considerar esa posibilidad pero como iban las cosas, era su mejor opción, Iwaizumi Hajime estaba oficialmente desesperado, la importante boda de aniversario de sus padres se acercaba con espantosa rapidez, y a pesar de que le había prometido a su madre que llevaría una linda chica, no tenía nada…, y no es porque tuviera problemas con su apariencia física, no señor, era algo más complejo, sorprendentemente nunca se había sentido atraído hacia ninguna de las chicas de su trabajo o en realidad a ninguna otra, claro, había tenido alguna novia en el pasado pero por razones desconocidas esas relaciones no llegaban a durar más de un mes y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ello.

Será fácil pedirle a alguna amiga que fuera con él, fingiera ser su novia y terminaran la boda en buenos términos, sin embargo esa idea no le agradaba para nada, y bueno… no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo… ok, en realidad no tenía amigas, solo compañeras y en definitiva se negaba a pasar por una situación así de bochornosa; así que ahí estaba… buscando paginas donde "rentaran" a una acompañante, por supuesto se aseguro de que no fueran esas rentas de una noche, no, él buscaba algo más serio, pero vaya que se sentía ridículo, no podía creer su enorme mala suerte como para llegar a ese punto, sin embargo… sería lo único capaz de salvarlo de oír los constantes reproches de su madre sobre su nula vida amorosa y su posible futuro como un solterón con peces dorados como única compañía.

Con resignación volvió a abrir la computadora, descartando entre todas esas páginas, le parecía sorprendente que hubiera tanto sobre eso, ninguna lograba llamar su atención hasta que vio ese anuncio, parecía lo bastante serio como para indagar más, "Chicas alternativas", ese título le pareció bastante peculiar pero teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, solo lo dejo pasar, entro a la galería y, sería una mentira decir que no se quedó embobado viendo esas fotografías, la mayoría eran chicas realmente guapas, y únicas, todas con estilos diferentes, cualquiera de ellas sería una buena compañía, sin embargo quería algo más, sorprender a sus padres, que lo dejaran en paz por una buena temporada, por lo tanto necesitaría a la mejor chica, una capaz de encantarlos, no solo a ellos, también a todos sus familiares, a sus amigos, a cualquier extraño que lo viera caminando de la mano de una mujer tan perfecta, con ese deseo en mente, se dirigió a la parte exclusiva, sin quedar decepcionado, esas chicas eran… realmente hermosas y además parecían decentes, ninguna llevaba un escote escandaloso o aparecía con poca ropa.

Estuvo así por varios minutos, sin poder decidir cual, hasta que algo o más bien alguien llamó poderosamente su atención, Tooru… se podía leer debajo de la imagen, era sin duda la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida, piel pálida y clara, con apariencia tersa, unos labios medianos y, bien definidos, como una muda invitación para besarlos, unas pestañas largas que dejaban al descubierto unos bellos y expresivos ojos, tal vez su color era uno de los más comunes, pero en ella, eran los más hermosos del mundo, un cuello largo y elegante, un cuerpo delgado y poco definido pero aun así, le pareció la mujer más atractiva que hubiera visto, no dudo ni un segundo a la hora de solicitarla como su acompañante, en seguida se desplegó una ventana con las características de la chica, "Se considera una persona romántica y soñadora, le encanta observar las estrellas, su comida favorita es el pan de leche, adora los deportes y charlar con la gente, con actitud despreocupada, usted estará haciendo una de las mejores decisiones de su vida, por favor especifique el motivo de su elección, para que la requiere, los días y los lugares a donde pretende ir, en unas horas se le notificara si ha sido aceptado".

 _ **"IMPORTANTE: las relaciones sexuales, los toques indecorosos o las insinuaciones están prohibidas, si algo de eso ocurre, el contrato quedará totalmente cancelado y sin opción de reembolso".**_

Iwaizumi dio un golpe a la cama, no podía creerlo, ya había encontrado a la mujer ideal y ahora ni siquiera sabía si sería posible llevarla a la boda, aunque no le sorprendía tanto ese anuncio, era bastante obvio que alguien tan hermosa como ella tendría miles de solicitudes, lo más fácil habría sido escoger a alguien más pero… no, la quería a ella, frotó sus manos y enseguida se puso a escribir sus motivos, los días y lo que haría, rogando por ser el elegido, sabía muy bien que todo ese asunto costaría bastante, y más teniendo en cuenta que la chica era de las VIP, pero estaba preparado, afortunadamente ganaba bien en su empleo, lo que le permitía llevar una vida tranquila, y contaba con su pequeña alcancía de ahorros, ideal para momentos de emergencia, como ese, aunque de nada valdría si ella no lo aceptaba, leyó y releyó varias veces sus palabras hasta que estuvo complacido, sin esperar más tiempo, lo mandó, rogando por ser elegido, sin nada más que hace por el momento, hizo a un lado el computador y fue a la ducha, necesitaba un baño relajante después de todo el estrés que pasó por culpa de esa dichosa boda, sería tan fácil simplemente llegar, comer, tomar un poco, disfrutar solo e irse, pero sus padres representaban un gran impedimento para ello, al ser hijo único la presión por tener una pareja y darle nietos a su madre era enorme, Iwaizumi nunca pensó realmente en esa posibilidad, siempre fue alguien solitario, al inicio las chicas se acercaban a él, porque hay que admitirlo, es bastante apuesto a su modo, pero después de una charla, se alejaban, una vez se armó de valor y pregunto porque ocurría eso, varias respondieron que tenía un carácter intimidante, poco romántico y una personalidad imponente y fue así como se acostumbró a la soledad, se sentía cómodo con ello, pero tenía que admitir que había algunas veces que deseaba llegar a casa y ser recibido con un abrazo o con la cena lista, dormir junto a alguien, compartir su día e incluso buscar consuelo cuando las cosas no iban tan bien, pero le parecía algo lejano, por lo que se rindió y dejo de buscarlo, comenzando a acostumbrarse a este tipo vida pero ahora no podría seguir así, al menos no por una semana.

Ya tenía bien trazado su plan, llegaría al lugar, conviviría con sus padres y familiares que quedarían encantados con la frescura y hermosura de su acompañante, iría a la boda, pasaría los dos días siguientes ahí, conociendo el lugar, comiendo cosas nuevas, comprando objetos que no usaría y que quedarían olvidados en su armario, y todo ello de la mano de una hermosa mujer, después volvería a casa, se despediría de su falsa novia y volvería a su aburrida vida de solterón, si sus padres llaman y preguntaban por ella, les dará una buena excusa, tal vez decir que se mudó o que la secuestraron o algo parecido, tendría que aguantar las palabras de su madre, algunas llenas de lástima, muchas llenas de reproche y finalmente resignación, y así seguiría su vida en paz, eso sonaba a un muy buen plan, y solo le tomo unas horas armarlo, aunque no era un hecho que lograra funcionar, pero a estas alturas, no había mejor opción.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo al despertar, no fue ir al baño como todos los días, más bien fue directo a su computador, esperado encontrar el tan ansiado positivo mensaje de que su solicitud había sido aceptada, sin embargo ahí no había nada, solo algunos anuncios basura sobre la importancia de donar a causas perdidas o peticiones de firmas para legalizar alguna droga recreativa, con los hombros hundidos y una expresión decepcionada, fue directo a la ducha, asimilando el hecho de que llegaría a la casa de sus padres solo, y que los reproches comenzarían desde temprano, porque a estas alturas estaba sinceramente cansado de buscar una opción, había puesto todo su esfuerzo y esperanzas en esa página así que ahora ya no había nada más que hacer, más que esperar con estoica resignación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tal?, me disculpo por los posibles errores ortográficos o de redacción que se me pudieron haber pasado, espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto traeré el segundo capítulo ;)


End file.
